Always and Forever
by The Pootamis
Summary: Five long years she waited. Five long years she prayed for his safe return. Now that her prayers have been answered and he is back safely in her arms once again with unknown enemies watching them from the shadows can true love overcome the darkness?
1. Chapter 1

_He's alive,he's alive,he's alive!_

Waiting patiently in her seat as she watches building after building passing on by as the vehicle speeds its way through traffic avoiding every single parked vehicle in sight seeing her destination quickly approaching with every passing second as she watches herself being steered closer and closer towards the entrance of the hospital with her grip on the arm rest only tightening causing her knuckles to turn white just as she feels the car coming to a stop by the entrance as though she was shot out of a cannon instantly Laurel bursts out from the passenger's seat and races through the entrance nearly avoiding a few patients leaving when they side step to the side and bursts through the entrance doors.

Bursts through the doors with a sense of urgency. A sense of urgency to see it for herself. See if the news that she had just heard was true. News that she desperately wanted to be true.

News her heart desperately needed to be true. The news that he was alive. Her long lost love. Her soul mate.

Her love that had been reported lost out at sea five long years ago. Five agonizing long years. Years that she had waited. Five years she has waited believing that he was still out there.

Believing he was still out there thinking about her. Believing that he would see her again one day. Believing that he would return back home to her where he belonged.

Home where she should have kept him five years ago. Five years of thinking about the moment she watched him sail away. Five years her memories have been haunted of seeing The Queen's Gambit disappearing off into the distance to never return.

But she never lost faith. Never lost faith that he wouldn't return. That he wouldn't return back to her.

Faith that she had been rewarded with on this day with this news. This heartfelt news that nearly made her collapse in her seat at work before she was caught by her co workers. A realization that had led her to quickly race out of the firm she works at followed closely behind by her father to where she is now.

Racing through the hospital wings glancing around for even the slightest sight of him. Just even the slightest sight of his brown hair. The slightest sight of his smiling face that she would often dream about.

Images that as she races down through the wings of the hospital completely ignoring the shouts coming from all around her coming from mixtures of doctors and nurses only causes her heartbeat to pick up before instantly as though something was calling to her to go up to the next floor bursting through a set of doors finding a metal stairway in front of her with breaking her stride Laurel races up the stairway as fast as her legs can take her and bursts her way through another pair of doors causing every single eye at the far end of the room at the nurse's station to snap their eyes over towards her.

Ignoring their stares feeling as though she was close taking deep breaths hoping to catch her breathe slowly striding through the long hallway occasionally glancing into every single patient room she passes on by seeing either the rooms empty or occupied by some known stranger to her coming to a stop at the nurses station turning her attention towards a nurse behind the counter eyeballing her with curiosity just as she opens her mouth instantly as she feels as though for some odd reason that he was very close turning away from the wide eyed nurse that turns to glance at another with confusion stepping away turning on her heels slowly Laurel makes her way down a long hallway ignoring all of the stares that she is receiving.

Stares that continue to follow her as she rounds the corner of the hallway to only be replaced with a couple more in the form of a few pair of eyes coming from what she guessed to be the hospital's on staff security.

Security that as she sees them leaning off the wall as though they are about to attempt to stop her without breaking her stride as she sees one of the men reaching out to grab a hold of her arm instantly rearing back Laurel kicks the security guard in the shin instantly causing her to feel his grip vanish from her arm and towards his leg before without even looking back she strolls past the security guards seeing the other not even putting up any sort of resistance.

Rounding the corner suddenly as she finds a small group of doctors along with a familiar figure huddled outside of a closed patient's room feeling her heartbeat racing through the roof instantly Laurel's eyes widen as she silently makes her way forward as though nobody else was there.

As though she was walking through the air. As though she was living a dream that she had on a few occasions.

A dream that always ended the very same. Her in his arms. Them in a heartfelt reunion that would always cause her to wake up in tears inside of her dark apartment just wishing for once it could be a reality once again.

To wake back up in his arms just forgetting about the rest of the world. A world that seemed so empty without him in it. A world that didn't seem worth living in.

Feeling all eyes turning to look towards her ignoring their stares slowly making her way through the crowd as they make a open path for her just as she comes to a stop at the closed patient's door and looks inside instantly Laurel's eyes go as wide as saucers as a few tears trickle down her cheeks.

Her love. Her long lost live sitting on a hospital bed with his exposed back turned away from her as his eyes remain glued to the hospital floor oblivious to everything around him.

A back that looked so pale. Looked so beaten and malnourished as though he hadn't eaten anything in quite a while.

A sight that only makes her release a breathe that she had been holding just taking in everything she sees before after a few long seconds with her eyes never leaving his form reaching out blindly grasping the door handle blinking away the tears that are threatening to fall with a gentle tug quietly she opens up the door closing it behind her while her eyes stay on him seeing absolutely no reaction coming from him.

" Ollie?"

Instantly as she sees him snapping his head up from looking down towards the floor feeling her tears only intensifying slowly as she watches his head turn slowly until her eyes met his own.

Not believing what he is seeing staring into her green eyes seeing them shining back towards him radiating nothing but happiness feeling his own eyes getting watery fighting the protests of his body to remain sitting without looking away slowly Oliver rises up to his feet.

Quietly staring deep into his eyes only seeing a look of disbelief radiating from them as though he thought this was only a dream before a quick look of realization comes forth only causing his eyes to instantly start to water without any hesitation right as she sees him starting to stand up closing the distance quickly between them racing over Laurel wraps her arms tightly around Oliver as she feels his arms circling around her waist almost instantly pulling her even closer into his chest.

" I never stopped believing."

Burying her head into his shoulders as she lets the tears fall causing his shoulder to start to get wet feeling his fingers starting to roam through her hair unable to keep the smile from coming across her face tightening her grip around him leaning back not even bothering to wipe away the tears that keep continuing to downfall leaning forward gently Laurel presses her lips to Oliver's own gently wrapping her arms around the back of his neck.

Rounding the corner feeling as though his lungs are on fire resting himself against the corner hoping to catch his breath glancing up instantly as he sees through a small crowd of doctors inside of a hospital room his daughter in the arms of a man that he thought he would never see again locked in a deep kiss with his eldest daughter that looked as though neither of them ever wanted to break it off not even bothering to hide the smile that is threatening to break across his face leaning off the wall slowly Quentin makes his way over towards a familiar face that he sees inside of the crowd looking at the scene in front of her with a small smile of her own.

A smile for some odd reason just didn't seem right to him. Didn't seem as though it was genuine. More forced than anything. And if that was the case why? Why would she not be happy that her son was back home?

Placing that thought back on the back burner as he stops by the queen matriarch's side with a slight nod slowly Quentin turns his attention back into the room for to only have a genuine smile to come across his face when he sees the look of pure happiness across his daughter's face with tears of happiness trickling down her cheeks as her long lost boyfriend gently rubs them away as though she was the most precious thing in the world to him.

A fact that he knew deep down was too true. She was the most precious thing in the world to him with his past actions speaking for themselves.

How he had witnessed a new and much more improved version of the young man the moment he started dating his daughter. Her influenced he figured.

How instead of the trouble making teenager he used to be back in school that side of him completely vanished into another side that only wanted the best for his eldest daughter.

How on more than one occasion he had proven this not only to him but to his daughter as well. Learning to respect and ask for her opinion on things when he had made influences all around him trying to persuade him to do the opposite.

Influences that he had cut ties with in favor of his daughter that not only caused him to look at the young man in a new light but also for him to gain a small ounce of respect for the young man.

But the real moment of truth had come five years ago. A day that he would never forget. Never forget the day the young man along with his daughter came charging into his living room showing him a series of text messages that had been sent by his youngest daughter.

Texts that painted his youngest daughter in a different light for a split second. A series of text that could be labeled as a sick version of blackmail. A lie that his youngest daughter was about to commit in order to gain her way.

What that way was anything less than disturbing and eye opening for him and his wife. A moment that he knew then and there that the man standing before him was absolutely devoted to his eldest daughter. A moment one day that he knew was the question was asked he would nod his head and give him permission to ask for his daughter's hand in marriage.

Snapping out of his thoughts looking back into the room finding his daughter holding her boyfriend's head gently in her hands whispering something so softly to him that neither him or the rest of the crowd can hear through the glass glancing over towards Moira seeing a flicker of emotions radiating through her eyes making sure to keep his emotions masked Quentin keeps an watchful eye out for her out of the corner of his eye as he watches his daughter bring her boyfriend in for another kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

_I'm home._

A phrase that keeps on repeating in his head. A phrase that seemed so unreal. A phrase that would often bring tears to his eyes every single night when he would stare deep into the fire.

Tears that could now be seen trickling down his cheeks as he is held close by her. Held close by the woman of his dreams. Held close by the woman that has always been the star of his dreams for the past five years.

Been his voice in reason to go on. To keep fighting. To keep believing that he would see her again one day. His angel. The angel that he would move mountains for. The angel that he would die for.

This angel that holds him close to her chest with no intention of letting him go. And he didn't want her too. In truth he would never let her go.

He would never want to be seperated from her again. Never wanted her to not be in his life again even for the shortest period of times.

An angel that was keeping him strong. An angel that was always protecting over him. Always looking out for him.

Looking out for him out on the island. Looking out for him inside of the hospital. Looking out for him now when all he wanted to do was to break down in her arms.

To break down and not let her ago. Something that was shared with the woman in question.

A woman that had watched over him like a lioness watching over her mate as countless doctor after doctor had emerged inside of the hospital room doing so many tests that she couldn't keep count.

Tests she would sit quietly next to her mate softly encouraging him and calming him down once the tests had started to truly began.

So many tests. Tests that she could see one by one taking its toll on him. Taking its toll causing his eyes to be filled with even more fear. Fear that was making her heart ache seeing how truly terrified he looked.

A look she would remember forever. Remember how he looked so scared about every single test result being written down on the charts as though he was waiting to be judged. To be declared some kind of freak or something.

Something she would not allow. Something she could not allow. Not allow him to think this about himself. Not allow him to think any less about himself.

A wonderful man. A truly wonderful man in her eyes. A man that was so misunderstood to the world. But she knew the truth. She knew the real him. The side of him that she grew to love.

The side of him that she sees now. The man that would always look at her with only love in his eyes. A man that would always listen to her not asking for anything in return.

Always encouraged her when she thought law school was too hard. Always encouraging her when she started to doubt herself. Always there for her when she needed him the most.

Just like she would do for him. She would always be there for him. She would always be there to hold him and tell him everything would be alright.

She would be there when he would awoke with a horrible nightmare giving him a shoulder to cry on. She would be there to love him and take care of him when others would have turned tail and ran away years ago.

* * *

Clutching his hand tightly within her own plucking her key into the lock with a gentle turn hearing a silent click reaching out with a flick of her wrists without daring to let go of his hand pushing the door open leading into her apartment glancing over her shoulder seeing Oliver glancing all around the hallway as though looking for danger blinking away the burning sensation in her eyes with a gentle tug slowly pulling him inside quietly Laurel closes the door behind them and applies the locks before slowly she turns her attention back towards him finding his eyes wide.

Wide as though slowly take in her apartment. An apartment that would be theirs. An apartment that would have been theirs from the beginning five long years ago. A small surprise that she had in store for him once he had returned.

An apartment that was such a blend of the both of them. A small entertainment center equipped with every single console located in his former bedroom from his old video game systems and games to his tablets and laptop.

A book shelf just off a short distance away filled with numerous fiction novels that peaked both of their interests as well as some of her old law firm books.

Wall after wall filled with posters one after another of events that had gone to. Some with even souvenirs framed up proudly.

Framed pictures after pictures of their families on a small table at the entrance. Pictures of their smiling faces during their adventures. Pictures of their respective families huddled together taking a family photo.

Pictures that as he is drawn to one slowly causes him to reach out and gently take the picture in his hand as though it was the most delicate thing in the world to him as she watches on.

A picture that she would never know how much that moment in time truly meant to him. The moment she had agreed to be his girlfriend as they shared a kiss in his family's garden once the sun set in the horizon bathing them in moon light.

A light that proved to him right then and there that she was truly an angel. Made her look so angelic. So beautiful like he knew she truly is.

" I wanted it to be a surprise for you once you got back. We always talked about getting our own place. Somewhere it could just be the two of us like we always wanted."

Not even bothering to wipe away the tears that are starting to trickle down his cheeks gently placing the frame back down to its rightful place reaching back into his pocket with her eyes following his movements feeling the desire object between this fingertips slowly retracting his hand out revealing a small worn out picture in his hand as he places the photo down and starts to gently start to trace her smiling face unknown just behind him tears start to free fall from Laurel's face down to the hardwood floor below.

A photo that she knew too well. The last photo that she ever had taken of herself. Her last known gift given to him.

A small photo of herself smiling for the camera. A simple photo to be put inside of a wallet. A photo that she could remember that day perfectly.

Remember how she and Oliver's little sister had snuck away from everybody to have the picture taken. How she had confessed to the younger queen sibling of her master plan to move some of Oliver's things over to an apartment she thought was perfect for them.

How she couldn't stop smiling. Even after the photograph had been taken.

Feeling a thumb gently rubbing her cheek instantly snapping out of her thoughts looking through her blurry vision as she feels Oliver rubbing her cheeks so lovingly so adoring as though he was savoring the moment as though it would disappear at any moment leaning into his touch reaching up gently she lays a hand on top of his own holding it in place.

" I'm not going anywhere and neither are you. Do you understand?"

Keeping her eyes locked on his own gently maneuvering her fingers to grasp his own slowly Laurel removes his hand from her cheek and entwines their fingers together tightly.

" You're back home where you belong. You're back home with me."

Tightly squeezing his hand reaching out gently Laurel lays a hand down on his cheek before slowly being as gentle as possible slowly she starts to wipe away his tears with her thumb.

" I won't let you go. Not now and not ever again. Oliver and Laurel. Always and forever."

Staring through his blurry vision that continues to get even more blurry with each passing second as he sees her own tears trickling down her cheeks leaning forward gently Oliver presses his lips to her own feeling her returning the kiss with everything that she's got before after a heated minute needing some much needed air feeling the damn starting to break reaching out gently Oliver wraps his arms around her bringing her close to his chest as he feels her arms circling around him as the tears come flooding out.


	3. Chapter 3

_This is the way it should be. The way it should always be._

A statement that she knew too well to be true. Too well to know this was what she wanted in life. This was the path that she would always chose to walk down.

The path to him. The path to where they lie right now. Lay inside of her bed just holding each other in silence. A comfortable silence.

A silence where no words needed to be spoken. No actions were needed. All that they needed was each other.

All they needed was to lay in each other's arms. All she needed was to hold him knowing in her heart that now he was safe.

Now he was safely back home with her. Now he was back where he belonged. Where he always belonged.

Back in her arms. Back in her life. Back to their lives. Lives that were only worth living if they were each other.

 _Lives._

Any interesting word for her to think about. Lives that had been changed drastically forever five years ago. Five long years ago.

Years that same so dull. Years that seemed so meaningless despite her accomplishments. And she knew why.

It wasn't the same. It would never be the same without him. It would never be the same without him cheering her on. Would never be the same without seeing his smiling face amongst the crowd.

Never be the same without him holding her every single night. Never be the same without him there to listen.

But they would make up for it now. They would make up for it by spending every single second they could together.

Whether it meant just laying in her bed….no scratch that. Their bed or whether they were out on another adventure doing everything that they always talked about doing.

They would make time for each other. She would make time for him. Time that she knew how to make.

Something that she has been thinking about throughout the night. Thinking about ever since she saw the frightened look across his face causing her to realize what she needed to do.

Realized where her priorities lied. Realized where her place in this world truly was. And her place was here with him.

A place she would never take for granted. Not now and not ever again. But she would make damn sure her opinion on the matter was heard loud and clear.

Glancing down towards her chest feeling only his steady breathing brushing against the side of her neck causing a small chill to run up and down her spine gently sliding her hand up his back to roam her fingers gently through his hair only feeling him leaning more into her feeling her lips curling up into a smile leaning down gently Laurel presses her lips to the side of his head before she pulls back to look up towards the ceiling while her fingers keep up their menstruations.

" So much has happened since you've been gone. I don't even know where to even start. I guess, I should just start from the beginning."

Feeling her eyes starting to burn blinking away the sensation slowly Laurel takes a deep breath as a flood of painful memories come flooding into her mind.

" When everyone heard the news about The Queen's Gambit sinking out at sea we were all devastated. I was devastated. I didn't know what to think.

I just felt….empty. I felt as though, I died out there with you."

Letting out a breathe feeling his grip around her tightening gently Laurel starts to stroke his hair in a slow smoothing motion.

" I went to the docks and just sat there staring out towards the horizon. I don't know how long, I was there. Hours? Maybe even days.

I can't be too sure. I used to go there so often that everyone knew me by my name.

All i know was after a little while, I felt something one day sitting on the edge of the docks. Something was calling out for me from the sea. I don't know how, I knew but deep inside i knew it was you. I knew that you were out there still alive."

Letting out a chuckle feeling a tear trickling down her cheek leaning over Laurel wipes it away on her shoulder before she looks down with a small smile.

" Everyone thought i was crazy. Everyone thought that i had finally lost it. Thought that i was going to need some help. Everyone but Thea that is."

Instantly as she feels his head shifting across her chest looking down seeing his eyes looking up towards her with a worried yet questionable look feeling a small smile coming across her face reaching down gently she lays a hand down on his cheek.

" She's okay. I made sure that she would be okay. We helped each other through it all."

Suddenly as she watches silent tears start to trickle down his face gently wiping them away with her thumb leaning down gently Laurel pecks him on the lips before gently she presses her forehead against his own as she stares deep into his eyes.

" We're okay now. Everything is going to be okay now."

Feeling him nodding his head gently into her own gently rubbing her nose against his own slowly Laurel pulls back to rest her head back down against her pillow as she feels his head returning back down to her chest.

" When this was going there was real turmoil inside of your father's company. Queen Consolidated was in disarray with no clear cut leader until your mother decided to take up the ranks when she tried to have you declared dead."

Letting out a chuckle unable to keep the wide smile from coming across her face slowly Laurel shakes her head.

" I've never seen Thea so angry before. She called me up one day when she heard what your mother was planning and asked me for help to stop it from happening.

Granted, I was still in law school at the time and didn't have the resources that i have available to me now but let's just say it's good to have a well respected police officer in the family.

Oh you would have loved seeing it. It was like watching David versus Goliath. In the end your mother was not able to declare you dead due to some certain laws that i found inside of one of my old law books.

She however was able to file you along with your father as missing people and if weren't here right now in another five years then she could have legally declared both of you deceased gaining full control over the Queen assets."

Moira Queen. A truly interesting woman in her eyes. A truly mysterious woman that she has often started to question. Often started to question about her motives. Often questioned about her decision makings in the past few years.

A power figure. That was no doubt. A woman that could literally do anything now with a billion dollar company backing her up. But what was her reasons? Why was she so hellbent on doing things her way.

Why was she so hellbent on getting her son and late husband declared dead when she already had more money than god? That was the million dollar question.

That is the same question still burning in the back of her mind now. Especially since the previous night. Ever since she felt her eyes on her and turned to see something truly bizarre inside of the older woman's own.

Not a sense of happiness that one would have after being reunited with their child. Not a sense of happiness of seeing her son back home safe and sound.

No something else was there. Something that she couldn't quite tell what those feelings were. But she knew deep down whatever those feelings were would only cause trouble.

Would only cause pain. Pain that she would not allow to happen to the man in her arms. Could not allow to happen. She would just have to keep a closer eye on her from afar.

Snapping out of her thoughts gently roaming her fingers through his hair once again leaning back Laurel stares up towards the ceiling with a smile breaking across her face.

" But i did it though. I was able to graduate with flying colors from law school. Top of my class even. I even got a job working at for CNRI.

It's this small firm that helps people in need like i've always wanted to do. You know stick up for the little guy."

Letting out a sigh slowly Laurel shakes her head.

" I thought that i would feel different. Defending the innocent. Seeking out justice for all those wronged. Getting to be the hero. But it's not that simple. It's not as simple as a fairytale. I never thought i would…."

Closing her eyes taking a long deep breathe feeling her hand being gently grasped and given a squeeze gently she returns the gesture before she opens up her eyes revealing a pair of watery green eyes.

" They try to prepare you as much as they can in school but preparing isn't living. I've had to look good people in the eyes.

People that have lost so much. Lost their loved ones. Lost what they truly cared about the most in this world and say i'm sorry. I'm sorry as though i knew how they truly felt."

Blinking away the tears that are threatening to fall letting out a sigh feeling his grip on her hand only tightening gently she gives his hand a squeeze.

" I never thought about what was on the other end of the double edged sword, I was holding. One of the rules that i was told was to not care. Not care about who i defended.

To not let my emotions control me. To only focus on winning the case. But how? How are you supposed to do that to a human being? How can someone be so cold to another?"

Feeling anger starting to rise up from the pit of her stomach feeling her hand being squeezed slowly she takes a deep breath as she shakes her head slightly.

" When i started my first case, I decided right then and there to say no. to say screw you to the rules and make my own. I decided that no matter what the client came first.

Not the case. If they needed some place to stay, I would help them. If they needed someone to talk to, I would be there to lend an ear. I wanted to do right by them."

Trying to keep his tears at bay to only fail miserably as he continues to listen to her voice in the background retelling some of the things that have happened in the past few years making sure to remain perfectly still ignoring the tears that keep trickling down his cheeks quietly Oliver listens in with open eyes blocking out everything else around him except for her voice.

A voice that he could always sleep to. A voice that he could always trust. A voice that could always calm him down and relax whenever he needed it.

A voice that he now knew who the owner belonged to. Belonged to an angel. A true angel. An angel that was always out there trying to make the world a better place.

Always out there protecting over the weak from the corrupt. Always sticking up for the little guy not asking for anything in return. A true angel. His angel. Always and forever.

An angel he would always think about. Think about what she was doing at that very moment. Think about her smiling face when she achieved her goals. Her look of triumph when she would win her first court case.

Everything. The same everything that would also now and then make his heart break. Make his heart break when he would see her in a wedding dress being walked down the aisle by her father looking like the most beautiful woman on the planet.

Think about when she would hold her first child in her arms. All those moments with him not there. All those moments that made the true realization of what was happening kick into full gear making him break down on most nights remembering the woman of his dreams.

Remembering the woman who had a heart made of gold. His angel.

This angel that continues to hold him and comfort him during his time of need. An angel that he could truly believe her words that everything would be alright.

That everything would be alright returning things slightly back to normal. Well almost normal….

Keeping his eyes on her face seeing her staring off towards the ceiling as she continues to retell him of her first court case quietly slipping his hand from around her waist into his pocket feeling the desired object between his finger tips slowly he retracts his hand as he gently squeezes her hand with his other.

Feeling her hand being gently squeezed stopping in mid sentence to look down as she sees him staring up towards her with nothing but a sign of nervousness along with slight fear in his eyes seeing something shining out of the corner of her eyes turning her eyes away from his own instantly Laurel's eyes go as wide as saucers.

A ring. The most beautiful ring that she has ever seen. A ring that she could see was carved out of wood almostly flawlessly.

A ring that as she looks into the center to find a small pearl in the center shining up towards her slowly makes tears trickle down her cheeks out of pure happiness before slowly she turns her eyes back to Oliver to see a bead of sweat dripping down his forehead.

Reaching out gently Laurel lays her hand down on his cheek before slowly as she leans down she nods his head with a bit of a twinkle in her eye.

" Yes."

Instantly without giving him a chance to react closing the distance between them leaning out Laurel presses her lips gently to his own.


	4. Chapter 4

" Dearly beloved. We are gathered here today to celebrate one of life's greatest moments. To give recognition to the worth and beauty of love.

And to add our best wishes to the words which shall unite Oliver Queen and Laurel Lance in marriage.

Oliver,Laurel? Life is given to each of us as individuals and yet we must learn to live together. Love is given to us by our family and friends. We learn to love by being loved.

Learning to love and living together is one of the greatest challenges in life. And it is a shared goal of a married life."

Feeling her eyes starting to get watery with unshed tears that are threatening to fall as she looks into the eyes of the man across from her seeing only love for her radiating from his eyes feeling her smile only widening gently Laurel gives his hands a squeeze only feeling him returning the gesture as she listens to the gastor taking a deep breathe.

" Do you Oliver Queen take Laurel Lance to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

A statement that only makes her heart skip a beat as she sees his smile only widening with every passing second as he stares deep into her eyes.

" I do."

" Repeat after me. I, Oliver take you Laurel for my wife."

" I, Oliver take you Laurel for my wife."

" To have and hold from this day forward."

" To have and hold from this day forward."

" For better,for worse, for richer,for poorer."

" For better,for worse,for richer,for poorer."

" In sickness and in health until death do us part."

" In sickness and in health until death do us part."

Unable to hold them back any longer feeling tears trickling down her cheeks gently Laurel squeezes Oliver's hand as her smile widens at seeing his smiling face staring back at her.

" Do you Laurel take Oliver to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

" You better believe it."

Hearing the sound of chuckles and giggles coming from the gathered crowd feeling her hands being squeezed looking deep into his eyes gently she returns the gesture.

" Repeat after me. I, Laurel take you Oliver for my husband."

" I, Laurel take you Oliver for my husband."

" To have and hold from this day forward."

" To have and hold from this day forward."

" For better,for worse, for richer,for poorer."

" For better,for worse,for richer,for poorer."

" In sickness and in health until death do us part."

" In sickness and in health until death do us part."

Feeling her own tears intensifying as she sees his own silently trickling down his cheeks as she hears the pastor taking a breath gently she gives his hands a gentle squeeze.

" In the presence of this company as witnesses. You have spoken the words and performed the rites which unite your lives.

Therefore by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you as husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Staring deep into his eyes seeing his face leaning forward without any hesitation closing the distance between them instantly Laurel presses her lips to Oliver's own as the sound of the crowd erupting into cheers echoes through the air.

* * *

Feeling a bright light creeping through her closed eyelids letting out a silent groan of protest cracking open her eyes to only shut them almost immediately from seeing a bright ray of sunshine creeping through her window as she feels his breathe softly hitting up against her skin cracking her eyes open to look down almost instantly as she sees Oliver next to her side still fast asleep with an almost peaceful look across his face that just warms her heart to see feeling her lips curling up into a bright smile being as quiet as she can to not wake him leaning down gently Laurel presses her lips to the top of his hair.

 _This is a good start._

An understatement she thought. An understatement from what she was expecting to witness in the early going.

Expecting to witness the worst. Expecting to be awakened in the middle of the night by one of his terrible nightmares. To be held onto as though she was his lifeline as she would roam her hands through his hair whispering encouraging words to him.

An expectation that she knew would happen eventually. An expectation that she would face head on never asking for anything in return.

Never asking for him to leave. Never asking him to stop. Instead she would comfort him like she was did before. She would encourage him and help him through it all.

Even if they didn't think it was a wise idea. His doctors. Doctors that she has found to lose all respect for once she heard the words coming out of their mouth.

Words that terrified her. Words that she knew to be too true. Words of isolation and unstable during their hushed conversations when they thought nobody could hear them.

Mental trauma that would need years and years of therapy to overcome. Trauma that she could easily see in his eyes.

See the horrors that he had to live through his eyes. See how he had suffered. See how he still thought all of this was still some sick dream that at any moment he would wake up from to find himself back on his own personal hell.

But they were just that. Just words. Words that she would not allow to frighten her. Words that she would help him conquer.

Help him face his demons head on. And she would do it when he was ready. When he was ready to talk about it. When he was ready to open up old wounds.

When he was ready to speak his first words ever since returning back home. Speaking his first words to her. Even though his eyes were telling her everything that she needed to know.

I missed you. I love you. So many different feelings that would always make her smile whenever she locked eyes with his own knowing exactly what he was thinking. Just like she was always able to tell before.

But that word. Trauma. Now that was a word deep inside did terrify her. Did make questions come flooding into her mind.

What could have done this? What could have made the man in front of him change so much? And she had a good idea.

The accident. The boat sinking. Watching as the members of the crew go down with the boat. Even his father.

That could be enough to bring anyone over the edge. Then to be isolated from everyone else in the world. Be isolated from the loved ones that he needed the most.

To have to work through it all alone in new terrain. In a new surrounding only depending upon himself to survive. Only being able to depend upon himself for five long years.

Gently bringing her hand down to rest on his cheek keeping her eyes focused on his sleeping face only feeling him leaning into her touch making sure to not awake him from his slumber as a small smile comes across her face gently rubbing his cheek with her thumb leaning down gently Laurel rests her head against the side of his own as her eyes never leave his face for a single second.

 _I don't care. I don't care about the scars. They'll heal in due time. I only care about you._

Leaning down gently pressing a kiss to the side of his head pulling back softly she rests her head back down against his own.

 _We can beat this. We will beat this. I love you and nothing will ever change that._

Turning her attention over towards her left hand unable to help the wide smile from coming across her face from seeing the ring on her finger just as she is about to turn her attention back towards the sleeping man in her arms seeing a small carving on the side of the ring with her interest slowly starting to pick up slowly raising up her hand up to her face to take a closer look suddenly as she finds her suspicions proving to be correct silently tears trickle down her cheeks.

 **Oliver and Laurel. Always and forever.**

 _Always and forever_

* * *

Feeling his grip and her hand only tightening by the second keeping her eyes locked on his face as she watches the stream of emotions radiating across his face with every passing second they get closer to their destination scooting across the back seat until their sides are touching reaching out gently Laurel lays her hand down on Oliver's cheek causing him to look away from his window and towards her with his facial features drastically changing into a more peaceful look feeling her lips twitching upward leaning out gently she rests her forehead against his own as she stares deep into his eyes.

 _You'll be okay. Everything will be okay. I won't let anything happen to you._

Keeping her eyes locked on his own feeling him gently nodding his head into her own suppressing a smile leaning forward gently Laurel pecks him on the lips before gently leaning down she rests her head into his shoulder making sure to keep her hand firmly in his own as she sees him turning to look back out his window.

A face that instantly makes her concern only deepen seeing his facial features drastically change despite his best efforts to keep them contained.

The strongest one that she could see was the one that concerned her the most. Fear. He was scared of going back to his former home.

But why? Why was he afraid of going back home? What was terrifying him to the point where he was holding onto her hand so tightly as though it was his lifeline?

 _What is it? Why are you so scared?_

Feeling the car coming to a stop glancing away from his blank face and out the window finding the oh too familiar mansion belonging to the Queen towering above them hearing the sound of a click as she sees the door being opened by her father with a gentle nudge on his hand slowly Laurel feels herself being lead out of the car by Oliver only feeling his grip on her hand tightening with every passing second.

With every long second she just stares at his face seeing him staring at the Queen mansion with cautious eyes. With focused eyes as though looking for danger all around them.

The very same look she had seen the previous day once they entered they're apartment complex. A look that only makes her gently squeeze his hand as a concerned look comes across her face before instantly it changes into a look of shock when she sees her father out of the corner of her eye staring at Oliver with the same look of concern across his face.

A look that instantly causes her to catch her father's eye before just as she receives a nod to her shock gently she watches him place a hand down on Oliver's shoulder causing the man in question to turn towards him.

" Everything alright there son?"

Instantly as she sees Oliver's eyes getting watery with unshed tears that he is fighting back to let fall Laurel's eyes go as wide as saucers as she has to blink away her own burning sensation in her eyes while she sees a flicker of a smile come across her father's face.

" Even though this is a little late, I approve. That is quite the craftsman work if i can say so myself."

Feeling tears trickling down her face as she watches in silence Oliver stare over at her father in shock before to her surprise once again she sees her father taking action bringing him into an embrace that is returned in full not even bothering to wipe away her tears a small smile comes across Laurel's face.

Locking her eyes with her father's own mouthing a quick thank you over towards him to only receive a rare smile in return after a few seconds as she feels her hand back in Oliver's own once again wiping away her tears with her free hand sending a beaming smile his way receiving one in reply giving his hand a gentle squeeze with a slight tug slowly she starts to lead him over to the mansion.

A mansion that her first time here she could only stare around in complete awe. The same look to her surprise that she can see across Oliver's face now as though he was seeing the mansion for the very first time.

An look of awe that only deepens as she leads him inside seeing him taking in everything around them as though this was his first time ever seeing the inside. A sight that tugs at her heartstrings just seeing the reaction across his face.

" Ollie!?"

Snapping his attention upwards along with his companions towards the second floor as he sees locks of brown hair whizzing through the floor and racing down the stairs with the biggest smile across her face releasing a hold of Laurel's hand to make his way towards the stairs just as he gets to the bottom of the stairs instantly reaching out Oliver catches his little sister as she leaps off the rest of the stairs into his arms bringing him into a tight embrace that he returns in tenfold.

" I knew it! I knew you were alive! I missed you so much."

Feeling his shoulder instantly starting to get wet feeling tears trickling down his cheeks slowly Oliver closes his eyes unaware that just behind him silent tears of happiness trickle down Laurel's cheeks.


	5. Chapter 5

Pulling the vehicle into an halt into her usual parking spot with a flick of her wrist turning the vehicle's ignition off causing a calming silence to take over their surroundings turning her head to look at her companion just as she sees his smiling face staring at her without having a chance to react instantly Laurel watches Oliver closes the distance between them pressing his lips to her own.

" Thank you."

A simple sentence that makes her heart skip a beat. Not just from the meaning but from the way he says it.

How she can hear the love and care in those words like they should always be said with. The first words she has heard him speak ever since being reunited.

Words that make her eyes watery causing her to pull him into another kiss not even bothering to wipe away the tears that are trickling down her cheeks putting every ounce of love she has for him behind the kiss.

Showing him truly how much she cares for him. Showing him how much he truly means to her. The same care that she could feel him showing every passing second they have spent together.

Even if he hadn't said the words. Instead he let his actions do the talking. The very same actions that she could tell he was allowing to show her at this moment how much he truly cares by how passionately he is kissing her.

A kiss that to her disliking after a minute is broken after needing some much needed air to see him smiling at her. A smile that she can't help but to return.

The same smile that she had seen across his face when he motioned her over and engulfed her along with her future sister in law in a threeway embrace never wanting to let go.

A smile that suddenly starts to dip somewhat when she sees movement coming from the outside of his door window out of the corner of her eye.

Instantly without having a chance to react as she hears the sound of the passenger's window shattering sending thousands of pieces of glass all around them with her eyes go as wide as saucers in a sudden move Laurel watches two pairs of arms grab a hold of Oliver and drag him out of the broken window as he struggles to break their grip.

" Oliver!?"

Quickly unbuckling herself throwing open her door racing over towards the retreating men that are dragging Oliver away just as she gets near them suddenly as she feels a blunt object hitting her in the back of the head causing her vision to instantly get fuzzy dropping down to her knees to hold the back of her head feeling blood trickling into her hand looking back up just as she sees a van come flying into view feeling her eyes dropping without having a chance to react Laurel drops down to the ground and watches Oliver be loaded into the van by a couple of men dressed entirely in black before it takes off as her world goes black.

* * *

 _He'll be okay,he'll be okay,he'll be okay…._

Stroking the wooden ring on her finger almost lovingly ignoring everything around her to stare down towards the ring softly as she keeps rotating the ring rereading the engraving across over and over again as though hoping it would bring him back to her suppressing the tears that are threatening to fall at any given second Laurel sits in complete silence as a range of activity can be seen all around her.

A hectic scene. Her future sister in law sitting on the arm of the chair she is sitting in holding up a bag of ice gently on her cut across the back of her head while she tries desperately not to cry as well.

Moira sitting on the couch opposite of them while her father along with a couple more police officers go over last minute details with her.

Details that she already knew. Knew how this would play out. It was a kidnapping. Short and simple. The kidnappers would call any second now demanding a high ransom for their prisoner before setting up a time and place to make the transfer.

But this still didn't stop the pain from over taking her. Not from the pain that she can feel in the back of her head. No but the pain in her heart.

The pain of having to rewatch her lost love being forcefully taken away from her over and over again. First it was The Queen's Gambit sinking. Now it was a kidnapping.

A pain that wouldn't go away until he was safely back home in her arms. Safely back home where she could take care of him. Could help him heal from this traumatizing experience. Just like he would do for her.

A traumatizing experience that only seems to be getting longer with every passing second she waits. How long has it been. Minutes? Hours? Days? She couldn't remember.

All that she knew was she wanted it to end and she wanted it to end now.

Instantly as though her prayers had been answered in the form of the wireless telephone ringing from the living room table snapping her eyes up to look up towards the phone as she sees out of the corner of her eye every single cop gather around the phone as Moira reaches out for it holding her breath Laurel watches as the Queen matriarch presses down on the speakerphone key causing the phone to come to life.

"...Speak!..."

Clutching her hands together that are starting to shake uncontrollably as she listens in closely to the sound of something being shouted in the background suddenly as she hears the sound of a loud commotion echoing in the background snapping herself up straighter unable to contain them any longer tears start to trickle down Laurel's cheeks before in a sudden move as she feels Thea's hands resting on her own turning her hands over she clutches onto them tightly without taking her eyes away from the phone for a single second.

" Tell me Mrs Queen. How much do you love your son?"

Instantly as her eyes go as wide as saucers in a sudden move Laurel snaps up to her feet with a look of pure rage in her eyes as every eye in the room turns to look her way.

" You bastard! What have you done to him! I swear to god if you have touched him by the time i'm done with you, you'll be begging for the electric chair! Get off me! Let me go! Let me go!"

Feeling her father's arms around her as well as Thea's own as she struggles to break free from their grip unable to hold them any longer as her tears intenisfy leaning over Laurel buries her head into her father's shoulder as she feels Thea repositioning herself to hug her from behind.

Turning her attention away from the embraced trio at the corner of the room feeling all eyes once again on her returning her attention back towards the phone slowly Moira takes a deep breathe.

" What do you want?"

Snapping her head up with her grip only tightening around the dup around her with her eyes burning Laurel looks back towards the phone.

"...315 Jackson Street. Four o'clock tomorrow. Bring ten million dollars in cash. No cops and Mrs Queen? Don't be late."

Suddenly as she hears the line going dead feeling her legs giving out on her instantly Laurel drops down to her knees as she feels herself being gently lowered down before reaching out she embraces Thea as she feels the younger Queen sibling doing the very same while her father kneels down next to them whispering soothing words.


	6. Chapter 6

Clutching the briefcase in her hand so tightly her knuckles are starting to turn white pacing across the sidewalk almost like a lioness waiting to strike keeping her eyes constantly glancing around her surroundings looking for even the slightest of movement indicting they were coming coming to a complete stop to brush up her shirt sleeve to look down towards her watch seeing it displaying 3:57 across its screen as though a switch has gone off in her head instantly Laurel starts to pace around once again.

Pace around with only one goal in mind. With one task on her mind. A task she didn't trust to any other to follow. Not any cop. Not her own father. Nobody except for her.

The task of making the trade. To trade away the money in the briefcase over to the kidnappers in exchange for her Oliver.

For what was rightly her's. For her future husband that she would swear to herself to never let him leave her sight ever again after this.

But first she had to focus. She had to focus on the task at hand. She had to keep her sights on the prize.

She had to keep her sights on her goal. Just like a few others were doing the same. Doing the same from their hiding spots providing her with backup if she needed it.

Backup that she didn't need on this say. Backup that she wouldn't need to use. Only what she had on her would do.

" **You're doing great. Just remain calm. They should be here soon."**

 _Calm!? I'll show you calm._

Ignoring the soothing tone coming from her father from the earpiece in her right ear in a sudden move reaching up Laurel snatches the earpiece out of her ear and drops it to the ground before without a second's hesitation rearing back she smashes her heel down completely shattering it to pieces.

Snapping her head back up slowly continuing her pacing looking back down towards her watch as she finds it now displaying 3:59 with its hand slowly creeping up just as she sees the hand hit twelve causing the watch to display 4:00 to her hearing the sound of footsteps approaching snapping her head towards the sound instantly a stone cold expression comes across her face when she sees a hooded figure making his way through a resident's yard and onto the sidewalk she is on.

Clutching the briefcase even tighter with every passing second as she watches the hooded figure slowly but surely make his way across the sidewalk and over towards her just as she sees him get halfway across the sidewalk in a sudden move rearing back Laurel grabs a hold of a hidden firearm that she had tucked away underneath her shirt before just as she sees the look of shock underneath his hood without giving him a chance to react pulling back on the trigger she sends a round whizzing through the air that connects clean against his right knee causing the hooded figure to drop to the ground screaming in pain clutching his right knee in pain as the sound of a loud bang echoes in the air.

Keeping the firearm pointed at the downed hooded figure dropping the briefcase down to the sidewalk with a thud to grip the firearm with both of her hands stalking her way over rearing back Laurel kicks the figure a couple of times in the ribs as hard as she can causing his screams of pain to go even more silent with every single kick.

" Where is he!? Where is Oliver!? What have you done to him you sick bastard!"

" Laurel!?"

Ignoring the call from the distance from her father as she hears the sound of footsteps racing over towards her rearing back once again in a sudden move Laurel lands a vicious kick across the hooded figure's face causing him to roll over on his back before without breaking her stride rearing back she sends her heel down onto his chest causing a muffled scream to come from him as she points the firearm directly at his head.

" Where is he!?"

* * *

Gently rubbing his bruised knuckles taking a quick glance over his shoulder seeing their prisoner not moving reaching out gently a thug nudges another in the ribs causing him to look up towards him.

" What are we supposed to do with him?"

Looking over towards their prisoner seeing his head down and his body not moving shrugging his shoulder reaching into his pocket the thug pulls out his cellphone and looks down towards it with a frown.

" Don't know. I was only told to question him on some things. If he didn't know anything then we were to return him back home."

" But how the fuck do we do that if he doesn't talk? He hasn't said anything since we brought him here."

" Don't know and don't care. All i know is in no time at all we'll be ten million dollars richer but i've got to give it to the kid.

For a rich kid he's one tough son of a bitch. Even when we went to more drastic measures he never said a single word."

Letting out a sigh turning his attention away from his cell phone the thug looks back up to the other.

" Once we get the call from Johnny and he tells us that he's got the money we'll deal with the kid."

Making his way over towards the prisoner kneeling down the thug takes a closer look at his face seeing his eyes closed and his breathing shallow.

" Sorry kid. Nothing personal. It's just business."

Getting up from the ground slowly the thug makes his way over towards the other before just as he stops by his side and opens his mouth before he has a chance to react suddenly as he hears the sound of the closed door to the room being kicked in turning his head towards the sound instantly the thug's world goes black.

Following after a group of officers into the room as he hears the sound of gunfire quickly pointing his firearm in its direction finding a thug going down from a barrage of rounds quickly looking around the room as he finds Oliver tied up in a chair with his head down while a notable puddle of blood is seen underneath him with his eyes only widening slowly Quentin makes his way across the room along with his partner Lucas as the other officers quickly spread out looking for anyone else in the area.

" Oliver?"

Putting his gun back into his holster reaching out to gently lay his hand down on the young man's shoulder receiving no reaction from him instantly Quentin's eyes widen even further before gently he shakes his shoulder.

" Oliver?"

Suddenly as he watches the young man's head twitch holding his breath as he watches Oliver slowly bring his head up to look in his direction fighting back a grimace from seeing the state the young man's face is in Quentin forces a smile across his face.

Two very swollen black eyes that he could see were barely cracked open. A large cut across each of his cheeks swollen and beaten cheeks. Maybe a broken nose as well.

" It's okay son. I'm gonna get you out of here."

Grabbing a hold of his knife from his back pocket quickly making his way around the chairs biting back on his lip seeing how swollen his hands look from being tied against the binds reaching out quickly Quentin cuts the binds and moves back in front of the chair to catch Oliver as his body leans forward before being as gentle as he can throwing an arm over his shoulder at the same time as Lucas instantly he rises up to his feet earning a whimper of protest from Oliver before slowly with the help of his partner they lead him out of the room.


	7. Chapter 7

Not even bother to control the tears that keep on trickling down her cheeks keeping her eyes focused on his swollen bandaged face as she listens to the voice of the doctor at the foot of the hospital bed continue to read out his findings feeling her hand being gently squeezed from the side by Thea returning the gesture Laurel keeps her eyes locked on Oliver's swollen beaten face.

A face that looked so beaten. So destroyed. So swollen as though he had been tortured for hours. The same hours she had sat by emotionless in a chair miles away with her thoughts only on him.

Feeling a comforting hand resting on each of her shoulder knowing the owner of the hands reaching out blindly with her free hand without looking away from her charge's face gently she gives the hand a squeeze.

" Broken fingers. Internal bleeding. Small fractures in his rib cage…."

Feeling her tears only intensify with every passing second as she hears more and more of what the tests had found feeling her hand being gripped tightly gently Laurel's squeezes Thea's hand not even bothering wiping away her tears.

" Whoever took your son Mrs Queen. They did a real number on him."

Unable to take it any longer rising up from her seat to lean over the hospital bed reaching out being as gentle as she possibly can laying a hand down on his bandaged cheek feeling her tears dripping down her chin to his hospital bed closing the distance between them leaning forward gently Laurel brushes Oliver's lips with her own before slowly as she pulls back leaning down gently she buries her head into his shoulder allowing the tears to fall.

Silent sobs that by the second as she continues to cry slowly the room dispursts leaving only her and Oliver remaining. Sobs that continue to be the only sound coming from the room besides the constant ping from the heart monitor.

Sobs that suddenly after what felt like hours to only be minutes come to a sudden halt when she feels a bandaged hand stroking at her hair causing her to look up.

Causing her to look up into his cracked open eyes. His bloodshot eyes that only look down towards her at this moment with concern. Concern that only makes her tears intensify as she lays her hand back down once again on his bandaged cheek.

" What have they done to you?"

Instantly as she sees tears trickling down his eyes gently wiping them away leaning forward gently Laurel brushes her lips to his swollen ones before slowly she pulls back to gently rest her forehead against his own.

" Never again. I swear to you never again."

Feeling his gently leaning into her touch being as gentle as she possibly can softly getting into the bed reaching out gently Laurel takes Oliver's head in her hands and gently places his head down into her chest as slowly she starts to rock him back and forth as she feels his arms circling around her waist.

* * *

Silently closing the door behind them glancing into the hospital room seeing the sight of his eldest daughter crying into the shoulder of her unconscious fiance that only breaks his heart to see the distress state that she is in turning his attention away from the window to glance around at the other occupants in the hallway trying to keep his emotions masked Quentin glances around observing his surroundings.

Surroundings that instantly make his heart break when he sees the distressed across another woman's face. A younger woman.

A woman that over the last few years he has adopted into his own family treating her like another daughter. A daughter that was clearly in distress from the tears flowing down her cheeks.

A sight that he couldn't blame her for. Couldn't blame her from shedding so many tears for her hurt brother. For shedding tears for her brother that had only very recently returned back into her life to only be ripped out for a time.

Distress that makes him go over and wrap the young girl up into his arms allowing her to cry into his chest as her arms circle around him in a vice grip with no signs of ever letting ago.

Something he wouldn't blame her if she didn't want to either. Instead he would hold her and try his best to comfort her like any good parent would do.

And speaking of parent the other in the room is the one that makes warning bells go off in his head. Signs of distress across her face yes but it looked to him as though it was forced.

Forced tears coming down her cheeks. A forced look of concern that he had seen across her face the entire time they were inside of the hospital room.

The same look he had seen a few nights ago across her face when he raced into the hospital after his daughter. Something that showed there was something seriously wrong here.

But that would have to wait. His future son in law was in good hands right now surrounded by officers throughout the building. If any of them would be needed that is.

Looking down towards the crying woman in his arms reaching up gently Quentin starts to stroke her hair only hearing her sobs silenting with every stroke.

" Come on. I'll bring you home."

Nodding her head gently into his chest retracting her hands back to grab a tight hold of his hand as she feels his hand gently resting on her arm without putting up any sort of resistance with a slight tug Thea allows herself to be escorted forward by Quentin without turning her eyes away from the ground.

Taking one last quick glance over his shoulder seeing Moira staring back at their retreating backs with an almost guarded look across her face until her face disappears out of sight around the corner turning his head back forward seeing one of the patrolmen at the nurse's station flirting with one of the workers making his way over towards him causing the man to look up towards him with an alarmed look with his face becoming blank Quentin locks eyes with him.

" I need you on high alert. I want a around the clock patrolman here at all times. Oh and tell Laurel that if anyone other than a doctor dares to disturb them then she has my permission to shot them."


	8. Chapter 8

Walking down the familiar looking hallway leading to the holding cells with only the sound of his footsteps echoing off the walls bringing him company arriving at his destination coming to a stop behind the locked cell door to find his prisoner sleeping on the makeshift bed reaching out instantly Quentin shakes the door causing the prisoner to snap his head up to look at him.

" First and shine sweetheart."

" What do you want pig? I already told your partner i'm not telling you nothing."

Feeling her lips curving up into a grin reaching out Quentin slams the key to the cell into the lock before with a twist of his wrist slowly he opens the door.

" Oh, I already know all about that. We're just going to have a little chat anyways."

Hearing a groan coming from the bed slowly entering inside of the cell making sure to close the door behind him as he turns his attention back towards his prisoner to see the man gritting his teeth quite clearly favoring his right leg not even bother to suppress the smirk across his face slowly Quentin crosses his arms over his chest as he leans up against a nearby wall.

" How's the leg? Hopefully it is hurting like hell but if not i'll be happy to make it happen."

Instantly getting the reaction that he was looking for in the form of his prisoner snapping his head up to glare at him keeping the smirk across his face Quentin watches the thug rub at the bandages on his leg.

" Oh spare me the bullshit pig. If it wasn't for that crazy bitch…."

With lightning fast speed in a sudden move Quentin grabs a hold of the back of the thug's head and slams him down face first into the ground pinning his knee to his lower back as he hears the man letting out a groan.

" I would watch your tone. That crazy bitch happens to be my daughter. Now then you're going to answer a couple of questions for me and if i don't like the answers that i get well…."

Without giving him a chance to react rearing back Quentin slams the thug's face back into the ground and reaches over to twist the thug's arm behind his back when he sees him reaching around to hit him.

" You and your little gang of misfits happened to kidnap my future son in law. Now i don't usually let my emotions control my actions but us Lances like to dare say bend the rules from time to time."

Twisting hard down on the thug's arm earning him a scream in pain from his prisoner slowly Quentin grinds his knee down into his lower back seeing the man biting down as though to suppress his screams.

" Now that we're well acquainted. Who hired to kidnap Mr Queen?"

" They'll kill me if i tell you."

Grinding his knee further into the thug's back earning himself a muffled scream in pain coming from his prisoner rearing back Quentin twists harder on the man's wrist.

" Now what did i just tell you? Do i have to remind you of the rules again? You know what? Actually, I have a better idea."

Instantly releasing his hold on the prisoner causing him to witness the thug roll away until he is resting up against the cell's wall back first clutching his wrist rising back up to his feet turning on his heels slowly Quentin makes his way towards the cell's door.

" I'm sure that your employers will be most displeased when they hear the news that you spilled our guts out to me.

Who knows? Maybe one of them pays you a visit later when nobody's looking. Those night shifts can get even to the best of us."

Slowly unlocking the door as he throws open the door to the cell and closes it with a clank and starts to re apply the locks glancing up Quentin has to suppress a smirk when he sees the thug's eyes wide with horror.

" Wait pig! Where are you going!? You can't just leave me here."

" Oh but i can. I'm sure that my daughter is starving after the last twenty four hours that she has had thanks to you.

Now if you will excuse me…."

Turning on his heels instantly as he takes off slowly down the hallway after a few seconds suddenly Quentin suppresses a grin when he hears the cell's bars shaking.

" Alright! Alright i'll tell you!"

Coming to a complete halt glancing over his shoulder seeing his prisoner gripping the bars tight with a pleading look across his face turning on his heels slowly Quentin makes his way back over to stand outside of the cell.

" I'll tell you but i want protection."

" That depends upon what you tell me. If i like what i hear then you'll get your protection. If not?"

Causally shrugging his shoulders as he sees the thug nodding his head slowly Quentin crosses his arms over his chest.

" Alright this is all that i know. We were hired by her. She said…."

" Okay back up. Who is this mysterious her?"

" Moira Queen."

Instantly as his eyes go as wide as saucers uncrossing his arms from his chest doing his best to hide his shock Quentin glares at the prisoner.

" That's cute. Real cute."

" It's true! She hired us to kidnap her son!"

Studying the man's face seeing nothing but honesty across his face feeling his facial features hardening by the second Quentin's glare intensifies.

" Why? Why would she hire a group of thugs to kidnap her son. To hospitalize her son. To nearly kill her son!"

" I don't know alright. All she said was something about retrieving a journal and asking him questions about his father. She said to do whatever was necessary to get the answers she wanted. That's all that i know!"

Snapping his eyes away from the thug to look down towards his boots as a whirlwind of thoughts start to go through his head turning on his heels slowly Quentin makes his way back down the hallway completely ignoring the thug's pleas from behind.

* * *

Roaming her hair gently through his hair so delicately to not disturb his sleep looking down towards his distressed face seeing his eyelids flicker now and then as though he was relieving a painful memory blinking away the tears that are threatening to fall from her eyes leaning her head back to rest her head gently against his pillow as she continues to stare at his sleeping face suddenly as she hears the sound of the hospital door creaking open with her facial features drastically changing within a blink of an eye instantly Laurel snaps her head to look towards the door before her facial features soften drastically when she sees her father entering the room making sure to close the door silently behind himself.

Turning his attention towards the hospital bed as he finds not to his surprise his eldest daughter laying next to her fiance as he sleeps next to her side quietly making his way over to sit down in a vacated chair next to the bed taking his head in his hands to rub his face slowly Quentin releases a breathe.

" How is he?"

Looking back up towards the bed slowly Quentin watches Laurel turn her attention back Oliver to start to roam her fingers through his hair.

" Hurt,horrified,afraid,take your pick."

Roaming her fingers gently through his hair after a couple of seconds taking a deep breathe feeling her eyes burning up slowly Laurel looks away from Oliver's sleeping face to look back towards her father seeing him looking down towards the ground as though lost in thought.

" Why dad? Why would someone…."

Glancing up away from the ground and towards the hospital bed instantly as he sees silent tears trickling down his daughter's cheeks rising up out of his chair reaching out gently Quentin lays a hand down on her shoulder.

" It's a lot more complicated than that. More than you and i ever could know."

Seeing only confusion radiating from her eyes gently giving her shoulder a squeeze slowly Quentin returns back into his chair feeling her eyes on him the whole entire time.

" I just got done questioning the man that you shot. If you want to call it questioning that is. He practically spilled his guts out."

Glancing back up as he sees his daughter sitting up even straighter letting out a sigh slowly Quentin returns his attention back towards the ground.

" I don't know why but according to him anyways Moira had hired him along with his goons to kidnap Oliver."

Looking back up instantly as he sees a cold glare across Laurel's face that only seems to be intensifying by the second slowly Quentin nods his head.

" I know. I still have to check everything else out but right now i need you to remain calm. Just for his sake. He's going to need you."

Snapping her head to meet her father's eye as she sees him nodding his head towards the bed glancing down as she sees Oliver's sleeping form emotionless by her side taking a long deep breathe slowly Laurel nods her head as she wipes her tears furiously away with her free hand.

" Journal….righting wrongs."

Instantly snapping her eyes to look down towards Oliver's face seeing him cracking open his eyes scooting across the bed to take his head gently in her hands slowly Laurel starts to stroke his hair as she stares deep into his eyes.

" Journal? What journal? You're not making any sense."

Seeing her father moving over to the side of the hospital keeping her eyes locked on Oliver's own slowly Laurel listens to him take a breathe.

" My father's journal….Righting wrongs."

Glancing over to her father seeing the same look of confusion that can be seen across her own face turning her sights back on Oliver gently Laurel starts to stroke his hair.

" Where's the journal? Is it here with us? Did they take it?"

Feeling him shaking his head within her hands keeping her eyes locked on his eyes seeing them slowly closing as though he is fighting to stay awake roaming her hand down gently Laurel rubs his cheek with her thumb.

" Was it with us last night?"

Feeling him only nodding his head into her hand silently as low as a whisper she hears him softly whispering out.

" Box….hidden compartment."

Instantly as she feels his head go limp in her hands turning her attention away from his sleeping face towards her father just as the words sink into her head instantly Laurel's eyes go as wide as saucers.

" Case? What's he talking about?"

" The wooden case that was found with him. It's in our apartment inside of the closet in our bedroom. That's gotta be what he's talking about."

Nodding his head rising up from his seat slowly making his way across the room just as his hand grips the door handle slowly Quentin glances back over his shoulder at Laurel.

" Stay here and please you must keep the shooting to a minimum."


	9. Chapter 9

With a flick of his wrist hearing the silent click of the lock being undone reaching back to graze his fingers against his concealed firearm pushing the apartment door open taking a quick glance around seeing nothing out of the ordinary from what he can tell quietly entering the apartment closing the door behind himself with his eyes constantly glancing around his daughter's apartment slowly Quentin makes his way through the apartment in the direction of the bedroom.

An apartment that he had to admit at first sight truly was like how he imagined it to be. Imagined to have a feel of a young couple just starting out. The feel of a young couple looking to find their way in this world.

And he wasn't disappointed. A clear sign that she wanted a blend of her and fiance on display everywhere. A display that would often make him grin at the sight before he would quickly mask it when he realized what was missing from this place.

The young man in question. A young man that he could tell would always be on his daughter's mind. Would always own her heart. Would always be the one that she would want to be with never wanting to settle with second best.

A fate that luckily for them as if by some kind of miracle after five long years the young man had returned. From where he didn't know. Wasn't sure if he wanted to know.

What he did know was now with the missing part of his daughter's heart back in her life he knew she could once again be truly happy. Be once gain complete.

Making his way silently into the bedroom as he sees the clean state of the room as though it had never been dirty in its life taking a second to let out a chuckle shaking his head glancing around the room finding the closet at the other side of the room making his way over reaching out Quentin pulls open the doors to the side to only be met in the face almost immediately by hanger after hanger full of shirts.

Shirts that he could clearly tell were for a male. Probably Oliver's old shirts. A thought that only makes him think about the day that he had been told by his daughter that she was moving out.

That she had found a place to live on her own with Oliver. That the moment he got back from his trip was the day she would officially move into the apartment.

Snapping out of the memory slowly moving a couple of shirts to the side as he looks to the back to see a large wooden box resting against the wall reaching out just as his fingers graze the handle seeing a shine out of the corner of his eye slowly turning his head instantly a small grin comes across Quentin's face at what he sees.

" Well i'll be damned. I was right afterall."

A lone hanger hanging up just a short distance away from the box. A hanger with a unique suit being hung up next to a silver staff.

A suit that had been reported a few times belonging to a woman that called herself Black Canary. A woman that used a staff and stealth to beat down a few low level criminals before leaving them to the police to arrest.

Shaking his head out of amusement grabbing the handle to the box with a tug Quentin pulls the box out of the closet and rests it down on the bed before with a flick of his wrists slowly he opens up the case to reveal its contents within.

Contents that didn't surprise him in the least. A couple torn articles of clothing. Some that looked as though they were made of fur. Another set that looked as though they were the clothes that he had worn out on the boat trip.

A wooden bow that was carved flawlessly with love and care like a true craftsman would with any of his work along with a couple of arrows made the same way.

Carefully removing the contents out of the box and onto the bed until it is empty reaching down into the box keeping his head leaned forward gently Quentin starts to knock all across the bottom of the box feeling only the soft fur that had been pasted somehow to the bottom before after a few seconds as he hears a shallow point feeling his lips curling up reaching down gently Quentin flips back the fur revealing the wood before without any hesitation reaching back he grabs a hold of his knife from his pocket and digs into the spot in the box.

Instantly flipping up the loose piece of wood revealing a small black journal returning the knife back to its rightful place reaching down to take the journal in his hands finding the outside of the book badly burned slowly flipping through the pages finding pages after pages filled with entries feeling his eyes only widening by the second deciding to flip to the very back to the last entry taking a seat on the bed slowly for the next few minutes as he reads the last entry in the journal slowly with every passing second Quentin's facial features keep getting more and more shocked at what he sees.

* * *

Hearing the sound of the hospital door opening turning her attention away from Oliver's sleeping form looking over towards the door as she sees her father walking towards the bed with his face almost white as a ghost feeling her eyes go slightly wide at what she sees Laurel watches him take a nearby seat at the side of the bed.

" Did you find it?"

Without even looking up from the ground nodding his head reaching back Quentin retrieves the black journal from his coat pocket and gently holds the book out in front of him down in his lap not catching the concerned look at his actions by his daughter.

" Dad?"

Glancing up as he sees Laurel looking at him with nothing but concern riddled across her face taking a deep breathe Quentin returns his eyes back to the ground.

" I think your fiance is in trouble."

Instantly as her eyes go wide slowly Laurel glances back towards Oliver's sleeping form before she looks back towards her father to see him straightening himself up in his seat to look up at her.

" I don't think those men were hired to kidnap Oliver. I think they were hired to kill him after they had gotten everything he knew out of him. That's what i think anyways."

" Knew?"

Letting out a sigh nodding his head raising up his hands slowly Quentin waives the journal high up in the air before lowering it back down to his lap.

" Robert Queen according to his journal entries was planning something big along with a couple more of the bigger names in the city. Something terrifying.

Do you remember a few years ago about hearing about the mysterious break in at the Merlyn resistance?"

Casually shrugging her shoulder slowly Laurel leans back to rest her back up against the wall at the head of the bed.

" Nothing much besides what was reported. They said that robbers had broken into the home late one night.

The robbers during this night ended up killing Malcolm Merlyn along with his son and heir Tommy Merlyn when they were discovered. Strangely enough nothing was seen taken from the home."

" That's because it wasn't a robbery. What they didn't tell you was instead of being found with a bullet in his head Malcolm Merlyn along with his son were actually found with numerous stab wounds across each of their bodies with signs of a struggle taking place.

It wasn't a robbery. It was a cold blood murder. Simple as that."

" And you think this is involved with that?"

Instantly as she sees her father nodding his head Laurel's eyes go as wide as saucers.

" I can't be too sure but if i was a betting man then i would be all in on this theory. Malcolm was mentioned numerous times in the entries.

After everything i've read so far and heard from the only witness left, I have to believe Moira Queen was not only responsible for Malcolm's death but also for The Queen's gambit mysteriously sinking out at sea."

Lowering her eyes back down to look at Oliver's sleeping face blinking back the tears that are threatening to trickle out from her eyes reaching out gently Laurel lays her hand down on his bandaged hand.

" Why are you telling me this?"

" I don't think she's going to stop until he is dead. Oliver knows something that she doesn't want him to know. He's going to need protection. I thought you might know someone who could protect him."

Suddenly snapping her eyes up to meet his own as she sees a small grin across his face instantly Laurel's eyes go as wide as saucers.

" How?"

" Cop remember? Long brown hair. Has a knack for seeking out justice. Ring any bells?"

Instantly getting the reaction he wanted in her eyes going even wider suppressing a smirk slowly Quentin leans back in his chair.

" Besides you didn't exactly hide the outfit well. I mean just in the back of a closet? Really?"

Dropping her eyes to look down towards their hands gently Laurel starts to trace Oliver's bandaged hand with her index finger.

" Are you going to arrest me?"

Instantly as she hears her father bursting out laughing snapping her head up to look at him suddenly her eyes widen once again when she sees him shaking his head.

" Arrest you? Hell no! Buy you a few drinks maybe. It's the least the force could do for your services."

Feeling a smile coming across her face instantly Laurel listens to her father letting out a chuckle before she watches him lean out of his chair.

" But seriously though i want you to take him out of the city for a little while once he has recovered. I don't care where.

Take him anywhere for all i care. Just until i can find concrete evidence and put her behind bars for good."

Instantly as he sees a familiar glare coming across her face just as he sees her opening her mouth in a sudden move Quentin raises up his hand instantly silencing her.

" Consider it a vacation. God knows you both need one after the hell you've been through for the past five years.

It's only until i catch that bitch and bring her to justice. Who knows? Maybe you will find someplace better to live than this god forsaken city anyways."

Staring at her father's face seeing him not budging letting out a huff slowly Laurel leans back to test her back up against the wall once again.

" Only for a little while and i want to be kept in the loop. I want to help put that bitch behind bars after everything she has done."

" Of Course, I wouldn't do that to you."

" And one more thing. I want to keep the costume."

" Fine! Everything but the stockings…."

" Dad!?"


	10. Chapter 10

Keeping her hands tightly around his arm slowly guiding him forward into the apartment right behind her father who she sees glancing around as though looking for any sign of a forced entry that would always make her roll her eyes each and every time it made an appearance unlike this time around remaining silently at the entrance as she watches her father disappear out of sight gently rubbing at Oliver's arm feeling how tense he is at this moment after a couple of seconds suddenly as she sees her father coming back into view to give her a thumbs up without any hesitation slowly Laurel leads Oliver inside making sure to close the door silently behind them with her foot.

Hearing the click of the door shutting feeling her pocket suddenly vibrating retracting a hand away from Oliver's hand to reach into her pocket to retrieve her cell phone as she finds a familiar number across the caller id flipping open the phone slowly Laurel brings the phone up to her ear.

" Yeah we just got in….Alright speedy. We'll see you when you get here. Just don't take too long. We want to be in and out before anyone notices….Okay bye."

Snapping her phone shut quickly pocketing the phone to only return her hand back around Oliver's arm glancing around the room finding her father roaming around with a gentle tug slowly Laurel leads Oliver over towards him.

" I shouldn't be long. Just give us a half and hour or so to pack some of our things."

" Alright just don't take too long. Only bring the essentials and the things that you can't live without."

Suppressing the urge to roll her eyes with a gentle tug slowly Laurel leads Oliver out of the room and towards the bedroom as she sees her father taking a seat at the kitchen table.

Gently releasing her hold around his arm kneeling down at the side of her bed reaching down underneath feeling what she is looking for in her hands with a tug slowly Laurel pulls back revealing a black carry on suitcase followed by another before without breaking her stride extending out the handle out slowly she brings the suitcase over towards her dresser and proceeds to throw in article after article of clothing inside.

A feat that Oliver can only watch in shock as he sees her loading up each of the suitcases up at high speed not leaving out a single article of clothing out from what he could tell before after what only felt like seconds to be minutes as he watches Laurel zip up the last zipper and turn to give him a smile slowly he can't help but to return the smile.

" And you said that it would take me days to pack a single bag."

Instantly as she hears him letting out a chuckle that just warms her heart feeling her smile widening rising up to her feet slowly closing the distance between them reaching out gently Laurel wraps her arms around the back of his neck before gently she presses her lips to his own.

" Just think in a couple of hours it will be you(kiss),me(kiss),alone(kiss)."

Pulling back seeing a flicker of happiness in his eyes leaning forward softly Laurel whispers into his ear.

" I'm not wearing any underwear."

Leaning back as she sees a wide smile across his face letting out a giggle as she nods her head leaning forward gently Laurel brushes his lips with her own.

Instantly as the sound of glass shattering echoes through the air snapping her head back to look towards the open doorway suddenly as she hears the sound of gunfire echoing outside of the room without any hesitation retracting herself out of his embrace racing over to her closet to retrieve the staff hidden within glancing over her shoulder Laurel sends Oliver a no nonsense look that would often get him to do anything she wanted in the past.

" Stay here."

Receiving a slight nod in reply without a second thought turning on her heels instantly Laurel races out of the bedroom in the direction where she can hear a loud commotion taking place just in time to see her father being flipped over a white haired woman's shoulder sending the firearm in his hand flying through the air before just as she sees the mysterious woman pull out a sword instantly sliding across the ground reaching out Laurel blocks a strike intended for her father with the middle of her staff causing a loud clang to echo through the air.

Pushing the white haired woman back with all of her might causing the mysterious woman to leap back a couple of feet with her sword raised snapping up to her feet raising up her staff into a defensive position taking a quick second to glance down to see her father slowly awakening keeping her eyes on the woman slowly Laurel circles around the woman making sure to lead her away from her father before instantly without giving the woman a chance to react she charges forward to swing her staff up high to feel herself hitting nothing but air.

Quickly twirling around to throw another high strike that hits nothing but air in a sudden move dropping down as she delivers a low spinning kick feeling herself hitting nothing but air once again suddenly as she sees the edge of the white haired woman's sword coming down towards her instantly Laurel rolls out of the way just in time causing the tip of the sword to smash against the ground with a clang.

Keeping herself moving as she sees another low sword striking coming her way causing her to roll out of the way once again quickly snapping up to her feet as she sees the white haired woman slashing her sword her way in a sudden move Laurel raises up her staff just in time to block the strike before without having a chance to react feeling a boot landing clean against her chest instantly she is sent flying over the back of a nearby couch and tumbling to the ground back first.

Instantly seeing the white haired woman jumping up with the end of her sword pointing down snapping herself upright to once again dodge the strike sending her tumbling back a few feet until the back of her knees hit a nearby living room table just as she sees the white haired woman rearing her sword down for a low strike in a sudden move leaping up onto the table rearing back Laurel sends a vicious kick that lands clean against the mysterious woman's cheek sending the sword in her hands flying across the room before rearing back as she sends a staff strike of her own down instantly her eyes widen when she feels the woman catching the staff in her hands.

Suddenly without having a chance to react as she feels herself being flipped off the table and land back first on the ground with a tremendous thud causing her to grit her teeth instantly Laurel's eyes widen when she feels the staff being ripped out of her hands.

Feeling her eyes only widening as she watches the white haired woman twirl her staff flawlessly through her fingers before pointing the end down towards her just as she sees the woman raising up the staff instantly within a flash Laurel watches her disappear out of her eye sight when a blur comes crashing into her.

Ignoring blow after blow he is feeling being delivered viciously to his back snapping himself to a crouching position rearing back Oliver sends vicious punch one after another down towards the white haired woman feeling only his bandaged fists being blocked easily by her forearms before suddenly without having a chance to react Oliver feels himself being choked when he feels the woman catching his right arm and bring him into a triangle choke hold when he feels her legs tightly wrapping around the back of his neck.

Feeling harder and harder to breathe slowly rising up to his feet causing him to feel her tightening her hold sending him back down to one knee gritting his teeth in a last ditch effort throwing everything he has left into it grabbing a hold of her leg instantly Oliver snaps up to his feet before instantly he feels himself being sent flying back first to the ground when he feels the woman in a sudden move break the hold to deliver a high knee to his face.

Landing clean on her feet hearing the sound of a click coming from nearby just as the white haired woman turns her head instantly her world goes black when a loud bang echoes through the air.

Instantly as she sees the white haired woman drop down to the ground back first with a tremendous thud slowly a smirk comes across Laurel's face.

" Dodge that one bitch."

* * *

8 Months later….

Here it is. The day had finally come that they had been waiting for. A day that she had been waiting for.

The trial of Moira Queen. The city versus the Queen matriarch. Counts of kidnapping. Counts of murder. Counts of bribery.

A long,long list that had slowly been discovered through the months. A list that had continued to grow. Even after once the trail had started.

A trail that was looking as a clear win for the city. Especially after the latest chapter in the saga. The latest charge against her of her being found to be bribing the former jury of the case.

But now? Now the time had come. Now the time for the verdict to come in was only just minutes maybe hours away.

However for another couple that wasn't fast enough. A couple that as they make their way into the courtroom to the sounds of gasps from the crowd could clearly be seen whose side they were rooting for.

But most of the gasps were what they were seeing. Oliver Queen leading a very pregnant Laurel Lance into the courtroom while his little sister Thea can be seen at her side holding her other arm.

A group that had changed through the months. Not only by the last name changing by one but also by their appearances.

Laurel Lance now sporting a large baby bump while her trademark brunette hair was now gone to only be replaced with a waive of blonde.

A now clean shaved and shortened hair Oliver Queen looking as though he had never disappeared for five years.

And Thea? Well now she was seen with the biggest smile across her face. A rare smile that would often only be seen by her closest loved ones.

A smile that would be matched by these three through the years to come as they watched their small family grow.

Watch as Oliver's and Laurel's son Connor come into this world. Watch as he took his first steps. Watch as he grew up into a fine young man with both of his parents looking on proudly at him with only one phrase going through their minds for the rest of their lives.

Always and Forever.


End file.
